A typical lever-type electrical connector comprises a main connector housing having a cavity for taking up body parts in which terminals are received. The main connector housing has outer wall formations wherein the terminal pins are fixed. The wall formations for fixing the terminal pins are covered by an annular body member which is stuck up onto the lower part of the main connector housing. In order to seal the gaps leading to the terminal pins, an annular seal is provided to surround the main connector housing in the region above the terminal pin wall formations. The annular seal is effective as an interfacial seal between the first electrical connector and the second complementary electrical connector, when the connectors are mated to form an assembly.
Lever-type electrical connectors are used in hard environments, for instance in the automotive sector. As a matter of fact, seals are very sensitive to damages, also before mating the connectors.